When Worlds Clash
by Misery-The-Sin
Summary: Draco, Inuyasha and Mirkou are the sons of Satan. Hermione, Kagome, and Sango are the Daughters of God. When the sons of Satan are set out to kill the group that killed them and The daughters of god are out to save them, I dont think falling love was part
1. This all Started

Hi guys sorry about the other story. this is just an start to the story.

When Worlds Clash

By: Apkgrl13

Chapter 1: This all Started...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Go the fuck away." Yelled a very sleepy blonde haired boy from his bed. His name was Draco. He was a son of Satan. When he died Satan took him under his wing. Along with his 2 friends that died with him, Inuyasha and Mirkou.

"Sorry Drake, cant do that. Todays the day we leave." The boy out side the door was Inuyasha. If you lost him in a crowd of people you find him almost in a second. It was because of his looks. He had long white blonde hair and gold eyes. Unlike Draco who had gray-blue eyes, "Come on get your lazy ass out of that bed." Yelled the last of the sons, Mirkou. Who unlike ether of them had black hair the he kept a rat tail at the end of his neck and he had dark purple eyes.

"Fine im up i'll be there in 10 minutes." Draco said, mumbling all the sware words he knew and planning there death(again).

Today the boys went back up to the real world to kill a group that had killed them. Voldemort, Koga, and Naraku. These boys were the same age but had killed them because they would not join there gang. He grabbed a green tee-shirt and black jeans with his black DC's got dressed and left for the main hall.

It took him about 5 minutes to get there. After all hell was pretty big.

When he got there he opened the doors and took a seat next to his friends and in frount of Satan. After all he was the oldest of the 3.

"Do you all know what to do?" Asked Satan.

"Yes Father." Said all the boys.

"Oh yeah before I forget, Draco a date has been set for you to marry Pansy." He said.

"But Father I dont like her so you can forget me ever being with Pansy, I will never get together with that slut you call a girl! I mean she looks like a dog for goats sakes (I have no idea where that came from). No i will never marry that girl-thing!"

"Yes you will, Now go. You have one month to kill them and $10,000.00 dollars each." Satar said cooly, he never lost his temper up like 2 of this 3 sons did.

With that Draco just walked out with his money and left his friends and adopted dad.

"Father we had a question." Said Inuyasha.

"Well then ask it." Answered Satan.

"Lets just say that since Draco dosent want to marry Pansy, and nether of us do. If Draco finds love on earth, insted could he marry her?" said Inuyasha.

"Well since he really dosent like her, I guess, but she has to be 'ok'ed by me first. Now go before he comes looking, and No telling him about this.

"Yo bitches lets go," They herd Draco yell.

"Who are you calling a bitch? Im not the one PMSing." Yelled Inuyasha, "I thought that was only once a month."

"Inuyasha go find a boyfriend." Said Draco as Inuyasha ans Mirkou walked through the door to the gate.

'Im not gay." Said Inuyasha.

"Could have fooled me." Draco joked.

"I know where you sleep." Said Inuyasha, Draco always fell for this.

"I do too. Wait you tricked me again." Said Draco. Then they were back in the real world. Good thing that it was night and nobody was out or else alot of people would have seen 3 teenage boy come out of no where.

'Lets go get a hotel room think of a plan to kill them and sleep for awhile." Said Mirkou.

"Good Idea. You guys woke me up way to early." Draco said and streched.

"Aww but i wanted to go and party." Whined Inuyasha.

"Not at 4:00 AM. All the clubs are closed and Im too tired." Said Mirkou and grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and pulled him to a Holiday Inn.

"FINE FINE JUST LET GO OF MY EAR!" Yelled Inuyasha.

As they walked they decided to split the money 3 ways and each pay 1/3 of the cost of the room.

They approched the desk and saw a young lady about 16 working the desk, her name tag said Tyler.

"How may I help ya?" Tyler asked.

"Room for 3, please." Said Mirkou, "And your number."

"For how long will you be staying?" Asked Tyler

"A month." said Draco.

"Ok that will be $1000.00 dollars, please. And heres my number cutie." Said Tyler as she winked at Mirkou.

"I'll call you later." Said Mirkou as he walked off.

Then Tyler started giggling.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I didnt really give him my number, i gave him the number to the rejection hotline." That sent her into another fit of giggles.

"Well by then." Said Draco and walked away with Inuyasha.

When they finally found the room Mirkou had already gotten everything out of his bag and set up his stuff at the counter.

"Guys im gonna call and see if Tyler would like to go on a date with me while were here, so shut up." Said Mirkou.

"Should we tell him?" Asked Inuyasha.

"No lets not rain on his little winning." Answered Draco

Not even a minute later you could hear Mirkou screaming "She gave me the Rejection Hotline!"

"Mirkou Shut up unless you want to get kicked out, now lets get planning." Said Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys i promise to keep with this story.

the next chapter i will introduce the girls.

love

apkgrl13


	2. Meeting the Girls

Hey again! I only got one review but i really like the way this story is going. I never told ya what Satan looked like. He has short blonde hair pale skin like a human and had red eyes. well heres chapter

When Worlds Clash

Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Man I hate my alarm clock." Said a Girl. She was about 16 and had frizzy brown hair with blonde highlights. She went look at her clock but shut her eyes immediately. She had been living in heaven for a few weeks but she would never get used to the brightness of her room.

She missed her old dark room. She was a punk but she went to church every Friday and Sunday with her best friends Kagome and Sango.

They had all died at the sametime after refusing to be the "Women" of a group of men that went to school with them.

"Hey 'Mione you up yet?" asked her friend and fallow Daughter of God, Kagome. Kagome had long black hair and had bright green eyes that differed from Hermione who had hazel eyes.

"Morning Kags! Yeah im up." Said Hermione. "Where's Sango?"

"Right here." Said a ver sleepy voice from the door frame. "Why in gods name did we have to wake up so early again?" This girl was Sango the last and youngest of the daughters. She had very very long brown hair that she always kept in a high ponytail, and she had maroon eyes.

"To go back to Earth tosave the group that killed us. Why? I dont know. Personally I think Daddy has lost his mind but whatever. You guys can stay if you want while I change or go and see dad." Said Hermione while she grabbed a white skirt a pink shirt with her black and pink DC's.

You see when they died God had adopted them and made all of them his daughters. Today God is making them go to Earth to save them from "The Sons of Satan". This group of boys ,Voldemort, Koga, and Naraku, had killed them also.

"Mione you have our clothes remeber? So I need 1 of your white skirts your red shirt and your white and red etines, Sango needs your white skirt blue shirt and black and blue DC's" Said Kagome.

"Okay heres your stuff are you going to stay here to change or are you going to your rooms?" asked Hermione.

"Can We stay here and change that weird guy that likes you keeps fallowing us around." Sango said while giggling.

"Oh, you meen Ronald. Well yeah go ahead." Hermione said. Man, she knew it was wrong to hate but man did she hate him.

"Hey Mione do you have any chains? I wanted to hang some on my skirt and a black necklace?" Asked Kagome. She loved chains and stuff like that.

"I think i have that stuff in the first drawer of my dresser." Yelled Hermione. she was trying to find Sango's shoes

About 10 minutes later all the girls walked out of Hermiones rooms linked arms and headed of to the house where God lived.

They opened the doors and took a seat, arms still linked together and sat with Hermione in the middle. She was the oldest.

"Morning Girls, How are you?" Asked God.

"Were great daddy." Said Hermione.

"Good now I Trust that you all know what to do?" He said.

"Yes dad we know." Said a giggly (is that even a word?) Sango.

"Good and Hermione we have a date set for you and Ronald to get married." Said God.

"But Daddy. I dont like him, hes like a flippin' stalker. He even fallows Sango and Kagome with Hojo and that one boy that used to be a prince. None of us like them." whined Hermione.

"Sorry Angel, but on another note you will be there for a month and you each have $10,000.00 Dollars each and I trust you are bringing Buyo, Kirara and Crookshanks?"

"Yes daddy." Said Kagome. Buyo, Kirara and Crookshanks were the girls cats. Kirara was Sango's even before she was killed. Buyo had died a week before Kagome and Crookschanks was Hermione's. So they all had there own cat.

"Ok then here is the money and the cats collars." holding 3 envolpes and collars to match the eye color of the cat. Kirara had red eyes and collar, Crookshanks had yellow and Buyo had black, his eyes were always dilated(sp?) the girls thought he was high all the time.

"Well see you in a few weeks daddy, tell Christ we love him." Said Kagome.

"Bye."

"Man We'll be outta here for a month. No more waking up to a white room, No more Ron, Hojo, or that prince guy." Said Sango.

"Yo! Heaven to Sango, get your head outta the clouds. Wait we all have our head in the clouds." Said Kagome. "Can someone help me with buyo hes sliping and...this will be easy." she said as she grabbed a peice of cloud for each cat and they put there cats there and linked arms once again. (i do that with my friends all the time)

"Wait before we go lets talk to Buyo. Crookshanks is fixed so we dont have to worry about her, But Kirara and Buyo arent and they like each other." Said Hermine pointing at Kirara batting at Buyo's ears.

So After there little talk with the cats and putting on there collars they left with afew scratch marks but other than that they were fine, then left to Earth.

Thank Daddy that it was only about 4:00 am r they would have to answer a lot of questions.

"Come on lets go get a room plan how were going to save them and sleep." Said Sango.

"Aww come on we could go and have some fun. I brought our boards so we can skate." Whined Kagome.

"Not at 4:00 your not now come on." Said Hermione grabbing her chains.

"OWW HERMIONE THAT CHAIN IS CONNECTED TO MY BELLY BUTTON!" Yelled Kagome. All the girls had there navel periced last year.

"Well then come on." Said Sango and walked to the Holiday Inn.

They all walked in and saw a boy about there age working the desk.

"Hello im Travis. How may i help you pretty ladies?" Said Travis.

"Room for 3 for a month." Said Hermione.

"Ok that will be $1000.00 dollars and your numbers." He said with a smirk that he thought was sexy.

"How about you give us the keys and you keep your balls?" Said a calm Sango.

After that he just gave over the keys and the girls walked off giggling.

"I think he wont be messing with us for awhile." Laughed Hermione.

All of a sudden they hear "She gave me the rejection hotline!"

That just set off another set of giggles.

"I feel sorry for that guy." Said Sango.

"Me too." Agreed Hermione

"Ditto." Kagome said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well theres chapter 2

Favorite Quote of the chapter:

"How about You give us the keys and You keep your balls?" - Sango

love

Apkgrl13


	3. Getting Ready To Go Clubbin'

Hey! 3 chapters in 2 days! Y'all should be greatful now sit! (In the backgroud you can hear a clap clap noise)

Me: Sorry Yasha

Inuyasha: Good for nothing ruler of hell.

Me: Nope I just Vacation there and take over while hes away.

Inuyasha: The only way im going to forgive you is if you put me and Kagome in this chapter.

Me:Fine just go find your girlfriend and snog the hell outta her insted of bothering me.

Inuyasha walks away

When Worlds Clash

Chapter 3: Getting Ready To Go Clubbin'

"Draco get outta the shower! We need one to." Yelled Mirkou. He was still a little mad that Tyler gave him the rejection hotline.

"Draco dad sent your magazines here. Ohhh look at this on 'Roku" Said Inuyasha.

"Dont read those!" Yelled Draco while running out of the bathroom as Miroku walked in. "Theres no mag's here right?"

"Nope none. I was just trying to get you out of the shower so Roku could take one and we can go clubbin" Said Inuyasha.

"Good Plan. Hey did I Give you my black and green Etines?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, I put them under the table." Said Inuyasha while trying to get his shirt over his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the girls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, Come on Get outta the shower. I need one too." Said Hermione.

" 'Kay Be out in a sec." Sango yelled. (This just shows that girls are a lot easer to get along with)

"Mione? Were wearing white jeans right?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah. With a diffrent color shirt and belly ring. Whos wearing blue?"

"No ones wearing blue. Cause im wearing yellow, Sango's wearing a black top." Said Kagome.

"Ok then im wearing the blue top." Said Hermione

"Im done Mione your turn." Said Sango

"Please tell me that you didnt waste all the shampoo." Said Hermione waiting for Kirara to get out. Kirara liked to shower. "Sorry one shower a day Kirara." after that Kirara jumped out and on the counter to get blow dried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mirkou pick a god damn earring and lets go. Draco you have our fake ID's right?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah there in my back pocket." Draco said.

"How are we getting there?" Asked Mirkou.

"I can have dad send up our devils." Said Inuyasha.

"Yeah all the girls here will be all over us." Said Mirkou, "Also ask him to send my leather jacket. I left mine."

"Baka." said Inuyasha while he fliped open his cell.

"Hey I need to speak with my father...Hello Father the Guys wanted to know if you could send up out devils and Mirkou's leather jacket...Okay...yeah we have everything planned...yes father...see you in a few weeks."

"They are in the parking lot. You ready yet Roku!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"Go ahead and go to the bikes. I'll be there in a moment." Said Mirkou.

"See ya." Said Draco

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the girls

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mione you ready yet?" Asked Sango.

"I'm picking out a belly ring." Yelled Hermione, "How are we getting to the club? Ohhh can we have daddy send down the Angles! please?"

"Ok but do you have the ID's?" Asked Sango.

"Yes. i'll call daddy." said Hermione. "Hello I need to speak to my daddy...Hi Daddy!...The girls and I wanted to know if you could send down our Angels and our leather jackets...yes the white ones...we have everything under control...see you in a few weeks...love ya too..bye."

"They are outside with our jackets." said Hermione grabbing her purse and walking out the door with her friends and to there angels.

Once they were outside and got there jackets on and mounted there motorcycles. They all had names and were white with diffrent outlines. Hermiones was Little Lion and pink, Kagomes was Miko and baby blue, and Sango's was Demon and black.

It took them about 30 Minutes to get to the club.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the guys

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the guys had there bikes and jackets they got on there bikes and left.

The bikes had names (i know im making them do the samething but i'll stop by the 4th chapter) and were black with diffrent outlines.

Draco's was named snake and had green outline, Inuyasha's was named Tensiga(sp?) and had red outline, Mirkou's was named Kazanna and was outlined purple.

It took them like 30 minutes because they kept messing around with each other.

Little did all of them know that this night would corrupt there whole plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: Hey you said you would put Me and Kagome in there.

Me: I did just not together.

Sango: Inuyasha Shut up Staring at the motorcycles There so cool!

kagome: Ditto

Hermione: Can I keep mine and the jacket?

Me: Yes. wheres Mirkou and Draco?

Sango and Hermione: Giggle Sleeping giggle

Me: What did you do?

Sango: Mirkou was groping me and Hermione. I knocked him out. Then Draco was lifting up Hermione's skirt and she beat the shit outta him and they both passed out.

Me: Well whatever. Thanx for reviewing my storie! Gives hugs and a poptart to the reviewers (Dont ask)

bye


	4. Clubbin'

Hey guys! Im on a suger rush so this chapter might be a little hyper! Jumps up and down SUGER!

Hermione: Tyler calm down before you hurt yourself.

Me: Hell no

Inuyasha: Tyler if you get down i'll take you to see Sesshomaru Tyler jumps down and runs to inuyasha

Me: kay me down. starts singing 'Im gonna see fluffy'

Inuyasha: Sessh is gonna have fun with you

Me: Is fluffy single?

Inuyasha: Ask him when you get there

Chapter 4: At the club

"Okay girls lets go and dance our asses off." Said Sango, "We come in together and we leave together. Bet?"

"Bet." said Hermione and Kagome as they walked through the door. You only needed the ID to get drinks.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Yelled Hermione as 'Going under' By Evanescence came on. Kagome and Sango gave her a strange look, "What just because were the daughters of god so dosent mean we cant still listen to heavy metal. I asked daddy." Hermione said simpley.

"I dont even have the guts to ask him if we can have sex and you ask him about music." yelled Sango

"I asked him that too; he said "Sex is a sin, sin is forgiven, so let it slip in."

"What does everyone want to drink?" Asked Kagome.

"Sex on the Beach." said Sango

"A broken Angel." Said Hermione. (I made up that drink by my self one night, its really good)

"We know you are."

"Shut up."

"Make us."

"Just go get the drinks and i'm going to go ask that cutie to dance." Said Hermione pointing to a very cute blonde boy at the bar (2 guesses who).

"Ditto." Sango said looking at a boy with a rat tail at the DJ's seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the dudes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys im gonna do the DJ thing. So Drake can you get me a white russian." asked Mirkou.

"And i'm gonna work the bar." Said Inuyasha

"Yeah whatever but for this you better play 'Going Under'." Said Draco while walking to the bar to get the drinks.

"Hey Hey Hey Ladies! This is DJ 'Roku and as you all know its ladies night here at club Apopka! So ladies if you single go and stand on the bar and wait for a guy to ask you to dance! Oh yeah grab a number so we know who you are. And Yash no looking up there skirts."

"Roku Shut up." Was herd through out the bar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that ruins that. I better go get my number." Said Sango. She got her number and got on the bar next to Hermione and Kagome. She was the number 16, Kagome was 17 and Hermione was 15.

Kagome felt someone pull her leg and she fell backward into a pair of arms that was attached to a boy eith white hair and gold eyes burned her back really bad. She thought one thing: Devil.

"Yo 16 over here." Sango turned around but lost her balence and fell into the boy that had called her and also the boy at the DJ stand. She also got burned bad.

"Curly over here." Hermione jumped down and walked to the blonde guy that called her curly. No one calls her curly, but she tripped over some thing and well...she got burned.

At the same time all the boys got burned as the girls yelled in pain.

All girls ran to the door and hoped on there bikes and went back to the hotel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell just happend?" Asked Draco.

"They were angels." said Inuyasha.

"How were they angels? They were to bad to be angels. They were our age!" Yelled Mirkou

"I know because they had a arua around them that was to holy and when I touched number 17 she burned me. Which only happens if there an angel."

"Do we tell dad about this little encounter?" Asked Mirkou.

"He already knows asshole." said Draco pointing to a dark cloud above there heads, then the cloud poped and there was satan.

"Looks like my dear brother sent his daughers down here to save those poor soles that you were sent to kill. Sad. I guess your going to have to kill them to. And they were so cute." said satan.

"Eww." Said Draco a few seconds later.

que akward silence

"Well see you later." Said Satan and poofed away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happend?" Asked Sango.

"The little devils." said Hermione.

"Devils?" Repeated Kagome.

"Yes, Devils. Who else could burn us? Sit still Kags." Said Hermione.

"To bad, that boy with white hair was hot!" Squeeled Kagome.

"Guys, im going swimming you can go to bed. wheres my 2-peice?" Said Hermione.

"What about your burns they arent healed." Said Sango

"Unlike you two I acctualy listend to daddy when he talks." Hermione said while she was putting on her swim suit with her tattou of angel wings and and her navel ring showing. "See ya."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys im going swimming, See ya. If dad calls come get me but if you interupt me ill kill you." Said Draco as he walked out the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok im tired. Tomarrows a school day. Oh yeah im in the 7th grade so cut me some slack.

I'll start updating everyweek. i got grounded. my grandma found out about my tattou.

love

apkgrl13


	5. At the Pool

I'm back! I got to meet Fluffy! Yay! Hes so hot! (yes im back on suger so leave me be) Mione go get your swimming suit, your going swimming with Drake.

Hermione: Hell no its like 10 degrees out side!

Me: its inside. and a jacuzzi (sp) plus Draco.

Hermione: Ok.

Me: well now on with the show. 'wheres sesshy?' Looks around then someone jump behind her

Sesshy: Hey Ty

Me: Hi Fluffy! You wanna help me write the story?

Sesshy: I resent that nickname but Yeah

Me: well to bad im gonna keep calling you that. This is all Hermione and Draco so next chapter will be everyone. Thank you Telena. (My BFFEAEAETDDUP) (just to tell you that meens: Best firends for ever and ever and ever till death do us part) for this idea

Chapter 5: At the pool

When i left off the girls got burned by the boys and went back to the hotel. The boys were told by satan that they had to kill them. After the girls bandged them selfs up Hermione went to the pool and Draco was heading to the pool as well.

Currently:

'To bad Hes a hellraiser or he would so be mine,' Thought Hermione as she walked to the pool, 'That blonde hair was so hot and his voice... oh Daddy was have I become? A fangirl of a Devil? A very hot Devil.' ( Just to tell you Hellraiser is was me and my friend call Little devils and our group along with the Elements)

She soon arrived at the pool and hopped in the jacuzzi. She loved hot water because since Heven is so high up it gets pretty damn cold. As she sliped in to the jacuzzi she slipped and fell. Hermione was never a good swimmer, so her swim suit got caught on the bottom of the stair and couldnt get get up. Soon she lost consciousness but then she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her up.

when she finally regained consciousness she was beng held by the same arms that saved her. Hermione looked up at the owner of the strong arms. He was the same boy that she saw at the club, only she wasnt getting burned. 'How come he burnt me last time but not this time?' Hermione only saw his hair the last time but now she got to study his features better. He had a cold expression on his face but his grey-blue eyes showed all his emotion.

"Are you Ok?" Asked the Blonde boy, "By the way, Im Draco."

"Yes im fine, Im Hermione."

"Yeah, Arent you number 15 from the club?"

"Yes I am. Come here for a minute." Said Hermione. She never got back at him for calling her Frizz. He leadned closer and closer till finally he was about an inch from her lips. she raised her hand higher and higher till she hit the back of his head. When Hermione did that Draco lips hit hers. 'I didnt mean to do that!'

Hermione pulled away quickly and sat up only to fall back because she hit the table side. (Ouch! I do that all the time)

"Damn, You are one bad Angel." Said Draco with a very sexy smirk that made Hermione giggle, "well If you dont drown again you want to come swimming with me?"

"Yeah its just...well...i..just.."she got stopped by Draco pushing her into the pool. "Draco you baka, Im so gonna kick your arse when you get in here."

"You wish, Angel." Said Draco while walking into the pool with steam rising up. 'Hes very hot.' Said Hermione as he walked in.

"Hey I may have God as a dad but trust me im still no Angel." Said Hermione as she walked up to him. Then she leaned into him, but as he started to get just close enough she did a back flip in the water and kicked him in the head.

"Ouch! you flippin' Tease." Yelled Draco.

"Yep was when I was alive and still as im dead," Giggled Hermione "But I gotta stop being such a tease or no one will like me." Then, With out thinking, Draco said "I like you."

'My plans working.' Thought Hermione then doing a victiory dance mentally. Before she left for the pool she made a plan that the next time Hermione saw Draco that she would make him feel guilty but saying something about no one likeing her.

"Really?" She said in her most innocent voice, and hoping that god could not see her flirting with a devil.

"Yep. You seem smart and your sassy, and your body is perfect." Said Draco while walking twords her. Soon Her back hit the walk with Draco still advancing on her. "And You would make a great devil."

"But lets just say that since your dad and my dad are brothers, dosent that mean that were cousins?" Asked Hermione.

"Nope Im adopted and your adopted so technally were not related. But I wanna be related to you." Said Draco with that trademark smirk of his.

"Well number one: I just dont get married. 2: I need to get to know you. 3: Whats you zodiac sign? 4: My dad." Said Hermione sadily.

"Ok answers to all of them, 1: Will you go out with me tomarrow. 2:What do you wanna know. 3: Picses. 4: When can I meet him? I'll make a good impression." Answerd Draco.

"My fathers hard to impress. It just not that easy." Hermione Said

"Well what if I said My brothers liked your sisters?" Asked Draco

"Daddy cant help whom we fall in love with, but the thing is how do we know if its love?" Shot Hermione.

"Well, I've never tried it but theres a love spell that tells if its true love or its a flop." Said Draco.

"Do you want to try it tonight? We can rent a room and try it." Hermione perked.

"Yeah. First go and get a peice of all the girls hair-"

"Not so easy. How do i get the hair? They wake up when you just stare at them." Hermione interupted.

"Grab the brush you use, and i'll do the same." Said Draco

"Okay...you gonna get the room and we'll meet back here in about 30 minutes"

------------------------------------------------------------

Okay okay i know short chappy but give me a break im having a writers block.

Inu: Sure, you are TyTy, hey wheres Angel.

TyTy: Dunno, really couldnt care less.

Angel: Im hanging right above you, you know. Yasha, do you have comic number 2 of fruits basket? I need it because im starting a new story with thoru and kyo.

Inu: nope but kaggs does. go ask her. Can i sign us out TyTy?

TyTy: yeah yeah...falling a sleep.

Inu: U BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL GET SHESSY ON YOUR SORRY ASSES!

Kagome: Scary...oh yeah...its are turn next chappy to talk...yay.

TyTy and Angel: Buh bye


End file.
